


Let me take care of  you

by shimi_shimi_koko_bop



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Fluff, Hell Trauma, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimi_shimi_koko_bop/pseuds/shimi_shimi_koko_bop
Summary: Crowley is injured and Aziraphale takes care of him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Let me take care of  you

Crowley miracled himself to his flat using up the last of his energy. He had miracled up his usual tight black attire by force of habit, and instantly regretted it. The searing wounds on his chests, back and thighs rubbed against the cloth and sent pain shooting through his entire body.

He had been to Hell to submit his usual reports when a couple of demons had captured him and tied him up. Turns out they had been waiting for him to come to Hell instead of capturing him on Earth where he could use clever miracles to escape or fight, or even kill them. They were afraid of him.

Apparently, they had found him doing a 'good' miracle, he had cured an entire children's cancer ward a few weeks ago. It was actually an assignment he had been doing for Aziraphale, he was supposed to cure a particular child but when he got there, he saw all those innocent children playing, even though they would be dying soon. They hadn't even lived yet. They simply couldn’t die. They had no regrets, no complaints. They had to bear a lot of pain, but they were smiling. Crowley's heart broke. They didn't deserve this, not children. They deserved to live.

He knew it would be suspicious if he cured all the children at the same time. So he decided he would come every few days and cure a couple of them. Sure, it would still be risky, if anyone from Hell noticed him hanging around a hospital he could be in trouble. But at the time, that was a risk he was willing to take. He would be careful, and nobody had to know. Not even Aziraphale. It would be fine then. As long as nobody knew, it never happened. Nobody could accuse him of being kind or nice.

That was what he had thought at the time. But somehow , Hell had noticed and now he was screwed.

He was completely naked, his wrists tied together above his head from a rope attached to the ceiling. His intentions were being questioned. He tried his best to convince Beelzebub that the reason he only did it was to secure souls for Satan. If they grew up to be nasty humans there was a chance for harvesting their souls for Satan, but as children, they would surely be going to Heaven.

He knew it was a half-baked explanation but that was the best he could come up with. Luckily for him, it was easy to fool demons. They were stupid. Thankfully, it worked. But the demons still decided to punish him 'as a warning'. Crowley was relieved ,though. They hadn't found out about Aziraphale or the Arrangement. Atleast the angel was safe. Thank Someone for small mercies.

A few of the torture demons gathered around him and whipped him with sharp serrated whips and rods that broke a few of his bones. He couldn't heal himself while he was in Hell, he could do nothing but hope it would be over soon. It was unpleasant but he could take it, he had endured far worse when he fell into a pool of burning sulfur. A few beatings were nothing. He could heal himself when he returned to Earth. No big deal.

But now when he was finally in his flat, he didn't even have enough energy left to miracle off his clothes, let alone heal himself. He collapsed on the floor and groaned. He took inventory of his body. He had three broken ribs, a cracked femur, and the wounds on his back and thighs wouldn't stop bleeding.

_Nothing too serious. Yeah. You just need to sleep for a while then you'll regain energy to heal yourself._

Suddenly the idea of dozing off right there on the floor seemed wonderful...

***

Aziraphale had just finished his book, and reached out his senses to look for Crowley.

_Ah, there he is_.

He could feel Crowley's presence in his flat. That meant he was back from Hell. He immediately dialed his number. Noone answered _. Is he asleep?_ That seems unlikely. He would have informed him if he was about to go on hibernation.

Aziraphale, the anxious creature that he was, couldn't help worrying.

_Maybe he's just taking a nap. Yes, that's it_.

After an hour, the angel called him again. And again, there was no response.

_I could just pop over and check on him._

Aziraphale quickly donned his coat and miracled himself right outside Crowley's flat and knocked

"Crowley! It's me. Aziraphale."

"Crowley?"

"I'm coming in"

Aziraphale miracled the door open and was shocked to find a pile of unconscious demon on the floor.

He rushed over and cradled the demon's head in his arms.

"Crowley.. my dear boy..what happened to you?"

Crowley opened his eyes slowly, to see a worried angel fussing over him.

"Angel.. I'm totally fine. No need to worry"

"Then why are you unconscious on the floor?"

"I just fell asleep. I can get up. See?"

He tried to get up when pain shot up from his broken ribs and he fell down again with a groan. Aziraphale caught him gently and placed his hid on his thigh.

The angel was clearly losing his mind fretting and was almost close to tears.

"Oh my God! Is that blood on your clothes? What did they do to you? They did this, didnt-"

Crowley grabbed his hand, trying to calm him. "Hey, angel. It's okay. Nothing a bit of miracle healing can't cure. They're just corporeal wounds."

The angel huffed," Just corpo-"

"Angel could you help me sit up ?"

That seemed to snap him out of his anxious episode.

"Oh. Of course, dear. I'm sorry. That should have been the first thing I did."

" It's fine, angel"

" Alright. Then let's get you somewhere comfortable."

" I can walk. If you help me get up."

Aziraphale shushed him. "I'm going to miracle us to the bookshop."

The angel snapped and Crowley was in Aziraphale’s bed. Crowley immediately felt better to be off the hard floor. And the bed was soft ,warm and smelt of Aziraphale.

"Is this comfortable enough, dear boy? Do you need anything else before I start patching you up?"

"Ngk. I can do it myself -"

"None of that, dear. Now, I need to miracle off those ridiculous clothes. Is that alright?"

Crowley blushed. "Y-yes."

They had seen each other naked in the past. And being ethereal/occult beings, their bodies were simply a vessel, not their true form. But it was still intimate. They were alone, in Aziraphale’s bedroom, and Aziraphale was asking if he could undress him. You couldn't blame a demon for blushing at that, right?

Aziraphale didn't hesitate. He was aware of how intimate the situation was, but now he was an angel at work. He would not be distracted. His sole focus was healing Crowley.

He snapped his fingers, and Crowley's clothes disappeared. He placed a gentle hand on his chest to assess the damage.

"Oh dear, three of your ribs are broken. I'm afraid this is going to hurt."

"Whatever, angel. Just get it done fast."

"You can hold my hand if you want", said Aziraphale, placing his free hand on Crowley's wrist.

"W-what!? I'm a demon don-Ahhhhh!"

Aziraphale had found a broken rib and had started to heal it, and Crowley had unknowingly grabbed tightly the hand he had been offered earlier.

"Shit, angel, you should have given me a warning atleast!"

"I'm sorry, dear, I thought it would be less painful if I did it while you were distracted. I was wrong", said Aziraphale, his expression apologetic and pained. He couldn't bear to watch Crowley hurting.

Crowley softened.

_The angel is getting worried. We can’t have that._

He'd do anything to remove that expression off the angel's face.

_Best get this over with_ , he thought. He steeled himself, determined not to scream and worry Aziraphale more. He clutched at the angel's hand, grateful to have something to ground himself despite his previous argument.

"Okay, I'm ready angel. Go ahead and patch me right up."

"Are you sure you're alright , Crowley?"

"Yes"

"Okay."

Aziraphale placed a gentle hand on Crowley's broken ribs, and directed his angelic healing energy into him, careful not to cause him any more pain than was absolutely necessary.

Crowley gritted his teeth in pain, but did not curse or shout, all the while clutching the angel's hand.

"All done. Now I'm moving on to your thigh."

Crowley made a noise signalling Aziraphale to go ahead.

The angel shifted his hand to his thigh and found the spot of the fracture, pouring his energy into it.

After it was done, Crowley slowly opened his eyes.

"The worst is over, dear. How do you feel?"

"Like my insides aren't battered to pulp anymore"

Aziraphale grimaced.

"Just bear with it for a few more minutes and then you'll be as good as new. Let me heal up the rest of you now. Stay still."

Aziraphale once again placed his hand on Crowley's chest, gently caressing over each wound and healing it. It was still painful for Crowley, though not nearly as much as the fractures.

"I need you to turn over for me, dear"

Crowley did as he was asked and Aziraphale proceeded to heal his back, butt and thighs, leaving only scars. Crowley was thankful for the pain, because if it weren't for that, he would have been turned on by Aziraphale's ministrations and wouldn't that be embarrassing.

He found himself relaxing under Aziraphale's gentle touch and the pain was receding. The exhaustion was once again catching up to him.

"Alright. All done. I'll make you some tea and then you can tell me what happened.", said Aziraphale and when there was no reply he looked up to see he had fallen asleep, his eyes closed, hair messy and mouth slightly open.

Aziraphale smiled. His demon had been brave. He looked so much like a child when asleep. He draped a blanket over the naked demon, carefully covering him from his shoulders to his feet, and ran a hand through his hair.

_Sleep well, dearheart._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.<3


End file.
